Zabuza san
by Vivera
Summary: After the Violence Death of Haku, Zabuza's life goes down. Now to be with Haku again..he also needs to be killed by....HakuXZabuza! Multiple Endings!
1. H: happiness that we've been together

Hello~!! This story is going to be about, HAKU!! This story takes place when Zabuza didn't die.  
  
Well, ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
#1: I've met you...  
  
After the death I saw someone, kneeling in front of my grave. He was crying, he was sobbing, he was hugging my grave... he looked...sad. I knew him. He was the only man who loved me. No one else. I came closer to him, and kneed next to him. He saw me with widen eyes, with HOOROR.  
  
"Zabuza-san it's me..." I said smiling. I glared at my grave, "Not met for a long time, ne?"  
  
"Ha..Haku...You didn't die?!"  
  
I saw him backing off a little, I frowned. I felt a tear running down my white face. I wanted to tell him, cry on him that he was sad without him. I felt horrible.  
  
"No, I died. I'm back...to be your best weapon." I forced myself to smile just as what I did when I was small. Wanting to be the best weapon for him, to protect him. I feel sad when I left him but at the same time, I felt happy.  
  
"Haku, why did you die for me?" He said as he was going to cry again.  
  
"Zabuza-san, I live to make other's dream come true. Please understand me."  
  
"But why?! WHY?!" He started crying as he hugged me, tightly as he could.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so weak..." He said tears coming down his eyes, I felt like crying too.  
  
"Zabuza-san...I love you." I saw him looking strait at me, his eyes red. I smiled and felt another tear falling down my eyes. I knew now that it was time for me to go. The massenger was calling me. I frowned and wished to saty longer, but...  
  
"Haku...you're vanishing...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" His eyes widen again. He then held me tight putting my head on his chest.  
  
Before I go, I managed to say,  
  
"Zabuza-san I need to go..." I felt the grip tighter. I felt like crazy. I loved him. I really didn't want to go. But it was the rule. The rule from the heaven. It was that you'll have to come back after you touched a human. I thought it was cruel...I hate heaven. It makes me so sad. I remembered all the times with him, smiling, laughing, hugging...Why can I stay here a little longer?  
  
"Zabuza-san, I'll come back. I promise."  
  
"Haku...I love you too." He said as he looked on the ground and letting his grip fall. "But please come back. Please."  
  
I smiled sadly as I closed my eyes... 'Zabuza-san, I'll promise I'll come back.'  
  
The blue and white aura covered me and I smiled once again to my Zabuza-san leaving him once again..... "I promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ TenTen-chan: WOW~! Never knew that it will end like this!! Anyway, review!!  
  
Next Chapter Summary:  
  
Zabuza-san gets killed? But by who? What will Haku do? 


	2. A: the purity that we've shared together

"Zabuza-san..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Hello I'm back!! Thank you for the reviews, that means a lot to me!! Anyway on to the next chapter~~~  
  
#2: Sensations to my dear people...  
  
I left him again, crying on the floor. He screamed in pain... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ((Zabuza's POV))  
  
I wanted to go back and hold him in my arms. Hug him with sensations, love and purity. I saw him cry again, it really pained my heart. I can't take it anymore... But what can I do? Someone strong as me, but can't do anything. I realized that the greatest pain is LOVE, which cannot be cured... I want to feel his warmth again...Please...  
  
I felt someone at the back of me...I turned around but I couldn't see anyone. What was going on? I left a white rose on his grave, reminding his purity. I turned back and leaped from tree to tree.  
  
I felt chakra near by. But I knew the opponent was weak. So I continued to walk.  
  
"So Sad..ne, Naruto?" said someone whispering.  
  
"Yea, Sakura-chan, I...feel like crying. * sniff *"  
  
"Shi...he may hear us. And despite that, you are already crying. * Sniff *"  
  
But I already heard them. So I said, "Come out, whoever is called Naruto and Sakura." I felt them come out with red eyes from crying.  
  
"Remember kids, just don't come here again."  
  
I left them without words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I reached my home, and lied on my bed. I then remembered when Haku gave me medicine when I was lying here.  
  
I remember when I was lying here with Haku.  
  
Now it is all gone.  
  
The only person who had loved me is gone, forever.  
  
Life was so unfair.  
  
So unpleasant...  
  
I drowsed and slept...  
  
  
  
"Zabuza-san, just use me as your weapon."  
  
"Zabuza-san, I don't feel like making unpleasant marks on your body."  
  
"Zabuza-san..."  
  
  
  
"HAKU!!" I screamed as I woke up. 'Oh, it was only a dream.'  
  
I wonder how I can live with you...  
  
I felt tears running down my cheeks again...'Haku, I need you...'  
  
The unpleasant dreams kept haunting me, and not knowing what to do, I pulled out a kunai.  
  
'Am I trying to suicide myself here?!?' I thought...  
  
'Haku...what can I do...?'  
  
Without noticing, I struck myself with a hooked kunai.  
  
I felt great amount of pain..then the peace...  
  
Now I was going to meet Haku. HAKU...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Where.Where am I?" said Zabuza touching his forehead. It was covered with a wet towel.  
  
"You are in Heaven, Mr.Zabuza." said a unknown voice.  
  
"Ah, and don't touch the towel. The medicine may not work." The unknown voice said again.  
  
"Who are you?" said Zabuza as he tried to stand up.  
  
"I'm the angel of love, who protects the people who died with sadness of love. OH!! Don't move! You may hurt yourself. You are not healed yet."  
  
"May I see a boy named, Haku...Please." He said as he sat on the floor in Indian Style.  
  
The towel fell and he placed it back. Then leaned a little backwards avoiding for the towel to fall.  
  
"...but there is a problem you need to go over with."  
  
"Anything!!" Zabuza said as he bolted up from his positions.  
  
"I give you permission to be alive again, and you have to be killed by the one that killed Haku. Then you can be with Haku again. You will be able to meet him the next time when you'll be killed."  
  
"...Thank you, and I'll go over with it and find Haku. Thank you for giving me another chance." He said.  
  
Then he vanished with a puff of blue smoke.  
  
He will find the person who killed Haku, and that will be...  
  
~~~Sorry, it didn't go out as I planned to. Anyway, you know who that person who killed Haku *accidentally* don't we? Plz review, and remember not to flame!! I'm too young to die. T.T~~~ 


	3. K: the love we've shared together

~~~~Hello everybody!! I'm back!! Thank you for so *much* reviews!! I LOV you guys!! Anyway on to the story!!~~~~  
  
Just before getting on to the story, these are some information.  
  
Sasuke: 16 yrs, Chunnin Naruto: 16 yrs, Chunnin Sakura: 16 yrs, Chunnin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
#3: Just wait Haku.  
  
I'm gonna find that copy ninja. I'm gonna find him!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Zabuza Pov*  
  
I felt myself landing softly on by bed where I found that knife that I used to kill myself. I stood up and go myself ready. I opened my bedroom door and walked out. The fresh air ran passed my side and the birds high on the Acacia tree chirped beautifully as they flew the open sky. I jumped from tree to tree and landed gracefully on the ground without even a sound. I found my directions and headed towards south, Konoha.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
*3rd Narrator Pov*  
  
It was a hot day in the summer of Konoha as the girls from shopping malls buying whatever they need for their practical Women Summer Festival. The boys on the other hand were dragged all the way the girls; wanted them to be using all their moneys they could.  
  
Team 7, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was training after their incident on their Chuunin Exam. They were sweating like hell, grapping whatever they can hold in to. They were going on a mission were they need to spy on what was Gatou is planning to do next. A B' ranked mission. (((A/N: Gatou didn't die, MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Oops ^^;; *doges vegetables* Sorry!!!)))  
  
"YAY!! A B' ranked mission!! Yeee Peee!!!" Cried a blond boy wearing a jump suit.  
  
"Naruto, don't you feel hot wearing that jump suit?" Asked a pinked haired girl looking exhausted.  
  
"Dope, the direction is *that* way." Said a blacked haired boy stopping in their track pointing the other way, they was heading.  
  
"Trust me man, the hokage said that it is this side!!" Naruto said pointing the other side.  
  
"No, he said this way, dope." Sasuke shot back a little calmly.  
  
"NNOOO, the direction is THIS way!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
Both of the boys ended up haunting each other down as Sakura tried to stop them. Just then Kakashi appeared and stopped both Sasuke and Naruto.  
  
"There is a mission you'll need to COMPLETE, not to finish haunting down one of you guys. AND the direction is THIS way." Kakashi said as he pointed to neither one of the two boy's direction.  
  
They headed out the gate and walked on the yellow road, burning from the sun's rays.  
  
"Kakashi-Sensei, it is so hot!!!" Cried the loudmouthed boy crawling on the hot road.  
  
"Stand up Naruto!!" Shouted Sakura annoyed by his action.  
  
"Shi...Quiet, kids, I hear something." Kakashi said as he whispered quietly.  
  
"Ahhhh, you heard me coming, how impressive..." said a voice.  
  
"Who are you?!?" Shouted Naruto trying to see though the mist. Then he remembered the day he decided to spy on this crying person with Sakura at the Mist village. He remembered the voice. It was ZABUZA!!  
  
Sakura also remembered this voice. It was the person who cried in the woods.  
  
"Zabuza, wonder you are still alive." Said Kakashi narrowing his eyes.  
  
Sasuke heard his name and quickly held his weapon.  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Kakashi.  
  
"You must kill me. YOU." Said Zabuza, appearing infront of Kakashi.  
  
"KILL ME RIGHT NOW!!" He shouted as he got louder.  
  
"Why?" Kakashi replied getting more confused than getting more angry.  
  
"I'll kill you." Said Sasuke dasing towards Zabuza.  
  
"No, you can't Only KAKASHI has to kill me."  
  
"For what?" Asked the pinked haired girl.  
  
"Ahhhh...you are one of the spy from the graveyard of Haku, and you too." He said looking at both Naruto and Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but for what do you want to get killed by Kakashi-sensei?" She said loudly with confusion.  
  
'For...Haku...' thought Naruto crying, and looking down at the ground.  
  
"I know, fo..for Haku..." he said again now looking strait at Zabuza.  
  
Zabuza said nothing but to frown. 'This boy really knows the meaning of pain.' He thought and then facing Kakashi.  
  
"OK, so now kill me!!" he said with a mocking voice.  
  
"I still don't understand." Said Sakura facing Sasuke. But he just stayed quiet, his face saddening. Sasuke then Managed to say, "Did you kill yourself once..?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I'm sure you did once." Sasuke said it out and looked at the ghost nin.  
  
"The goddess send you back. To find the person who killed the person you truly cared." He went on saying, "I'd once did it to myself and now my current goal is to find my bro. Itachi to kill me."  
  
"Itachi?, The best Uchiha in the clan?" Zabuza said.  
  
"Yes, he is my brother who had killed both of my parents and I'll willing to be killed by him, to find my parents. Seems like you also have the same goal as me." Sasuke said quietly then putting his weapon inside and said, "So, I won't bother you."  
  
"Sa...Sasuke..." said Sakura almost going to cry.  
  
"Zabuza, you know that I'll be in guilty when I kill someone on perpose, like a situation like this-" Said Kakashi looking sad.  
  
"Please." He replied.  
  
"Then don't feel guilty."  
  
"I won't, and I promise."  
  
"Very well, Maybe sometime we could meet again."  
  
Kakashi concentrated on one hand as the blue arora lit up surrounding the hand. He then ran into Zabuza at great high speed and in no time blood was everywhere.  
  
"Than...Thank you."  
  
There laid Zabuza on the floor covered in blood. He was going to close his eyes for Haku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next chapter is going to be the last!!! PLZ review all you want, but PLZ no flames.  
  
I'm going to make another story. And it is going to be all the teams stunk in an island?!?! What's gonna happen to this nins? How are they gonna survive? Kakashi to the rescue?  
  
Demon Princess: People review all you want!!  
  
Sasuke: Don't forget to wait for the next chapter. Or else, *holds a kunai with a death glare*  
  
Demon P.: Exactly but no killing!! ^^;; Bye~! 


	4. Attention PLZNeed Help!

WOO HHO!! Thankyou for the reviews!! I LOV you guys! @.@~~  
  
**ATENTION**  
  
For the next story, I'm trying to choose one ending from my ideas, but I also need your help!!  
  
1) Team 7 makes a grave for Zabuza next to Haku and pray that they will meet each other this time.  
  
2) The Haku angel comes and takes him to heaven.  
  
3) Just an awful ending; Zabuza thinks about Haku and dies...(-.-)  
  
4) The goddess saw the ending and brings Haku and Zabuza alive again. *snif*  
  
5) Zabuza meets Haku in the after life...a mushy kiss and the END~!  
  
These are the ideas!! PLZ Vote!!  
  
Thank you  
  
Sinserly:  
  
Demon Princess 


	5. U: the graveyard Ending 1

~~Hello everybody!! I'm going for multiple endings, using Anku's idea. Yea, I can't really choose so here we go!! Ending no.1!! Enjoy!! ~~  
  
# Ending No.1: The Graveyards filled with Love & sadness.   
  
"We pray for Zabuza and Haku for a happy after life and let love and peace revolve around them, Amen." Said Team 7 together as they each placed a lit, red candle on the ash bowl.  
  
"It's really sad, Sensei..." said Sakura holding back her tears.  
  
"They really liked each other." Whispered Naruto as he wiped the strips of tears on his cheek.  
  
Sasuke just stared at the graveyard and turned back to leave.  
  
"Sasuke, you leaving?" asked Kakashi.  
  
"Yes, so don't bother me."  
  
"That is not important."  
  
"Then what _ is _ important?!"  
  
"It is your memories right?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I was going to help you ya' know..."  
  
"You cant help me, the past is the past, you can do nothing about it."  
  
"Come, I'll help you and oh, Sakura, Naruto, you students go home first." "Ok Sensei." Said the two remaining students as they turned back and ran.  
  
"So what is that you can help?!" shouted Sasuke but calmly.  
  
"First tell me why you think Zabuza died for Haku." Said Kakashi as he sat down on a huge rock beside it.  
  
"Because Zabuza cared about Haku so much, that's all." Sasuke said as he folded his arms.  
  
"NO."  
  
"What else?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"It is because of their memories that can't be erased. Zabuza could have lived longer if he lived ignoring the memories but he couldn't. And of course, it is because they have pure memories." Replied Kakashi looking up at the sunset sky.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT _MY_ MEMORIES!?!" yelled Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes, giving a death glare at Kakashi.  
  
"You really didn't have pure memories."  
  
Sasuke's eyes widen as he mouth dropped open. 'Yes, I never had pure memories...that is why I'm still surviving...'  
  
Kakashi stood up and walked towards Sasuke. He then wrapped his arms around Sasuke and felt Sasuke crying.  
  
"Don't cry Sasuke, because Zabuza and Haku had died in pureness...don't worry, I'll make sure that even you'll die in pureness." He patted Sasuke on his small back and hugged him harder when he herd Sasuke busted in crying.  
  
Near by behind the graveyard of Zabuza and Haku hid Naruto and Sakura crying softly as they remembered the day when they were spying.  
  
~~How was it? PLZ review!! The next will be #3; Zabuza just dies remembering Haku. It is gonna be sad so don't forget!! ^^;; Anyway just PLZ click the GO button!! Thank you!!~~ 


	6. U: the tragic Ending 3

~~~~AHHH!!!! I missed you all!!! Sorry for updating for SUCH a long time!! I know the last chapter was based on a bit Kaka/Sasu relationship but I don't mind!! Well maybe I improved...PLZ ENJOY!!! *hugs all the reviewers*~~~~  
  
U: the tragic, ending no.3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kakashi concentrated on one hand as the blue arora lit up surrounding the hand. He then ran into Zabuza at great high speed and in no time blood was everywhere.  
  
"Than...Thank you."  
  
There laid Zabuza on the floor covered in blood. He was going to close his eyes for Haku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Haku, I wish I could got to the same place as you..." whispered the ghost nin as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Haku, now I'm gonna meet you once and for all." The nin began crying, "If I had the chance... I may find you in heaven." The single droplet of water streaked down his pale cheek.  
  
"Now it is a reunion Haku, thou much I treated you as a weapon, you are my only weapon..."  
  
Then it began to snow... 'Snow in Summer!??!' thought Team 7, as they looked above.  
  
'Haku, are you crying...'  
  
"Thou when I get to meet you again...I'll never lose you again." Were his final words, before he smiled peacefully, then his white pale hand dropped lose down to the cold icy grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Demon: My GOD!! I wrote so cheesy this time!!  
  
Kakashi: Hey dudes PLZ review!!!  
  
Demon: Yeah, dudes!!!  
  
Sasuke: Feh... 


End file.
